


A Summer's Day

by Archer1981



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer1981/pseuds/Archer1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer's Day

Bikini.

A purple string bikini.

Jemma Simmons in a purple string bikini.

Skye's normally quick fire brain had just short circuited. She stared, slack jawed, at the biochemist. The scientist was always buttoned up with a tie and a lab coat. Now the pale beauty gazed happily at the sea in a bikini. A purple string bikini that showed so much skin. Yep, Skye needed a reboot back to coherency.

"Skye," Jemma called, settling onto the towel she had set out. Reaching into her bag for sun screen, she held up the bottle to the brunette. "Could you do me, please?"

The computer genius definitely needed tech support. 

Jemma's head tilted in confusion. They hadn't known each other long, and only recently started dating. A blush tinted her skin as an inkling of why the brunette stood like a statue, still in her tank top and board shorts. Unsure though, she asked again, "Skye?" 

"Huh?" Jemma watched as a ripple went through the other woman as she shook herself out of whatever state she had been in. "Right," she practically shouted. "Sunscreen. Because of the sun. Wouldn't want to get burned, so sunscreen. Lots of sunscreen." Off of Jemma's crinkled brow and puzzled expression, Skye shut her mouth and grabbed the tube.

Skye twirled her finger in a circle so that the other woman would turn. She gasped lightly at the cold lotion, and Skye mumbled an apology. "S'okay," Jemma said as the hacker massaged it into her shoulders.

Her head fell forward as Skye's agile fingers caressed her neck. A small moan escaped her lips, and the brunette paused suddenly. "Am I hurting you?" she asked worriedly.

"The opposite, in fact," Jemma assured, voice low. She turned slightly, making eye contact. "It felt really nice."

Sky's mouth fell open as her eyes traced Jemma's face. Her lips moved into a smirk. "Okay." She went back to work happily, massaging Jemma's neck and shoulders.

Jemma tried to keep her noises to a minimum, public setting and all, but she definitely let Skye know how much she enjoyed her hands on her body. She giggled unexpectedly when nimble digits made it to her sides, causing Skye to chuckle as well. "Dr. Simmons is ticklish," she drawled out lazily as her fingers made another pass. Jemma covered her mouth as another giggle erupted. "Good to know."

It was over all too soon for Skye, fingers lingering on Jemma's hips. The scientist leaned into the hacker, looking over her shoulder at her. "Want me to do you?" Jemma asked huskily.

The pair locked gazes intensely. "You have no idea," Skye whispered.

The grin that graced soft tempting lips melted Skye faster than the burning sun. "You're wearing far too many clothes, then."

Skye launched to her feet like a rocket. Making quick work of her clothing, she looked down at the other woman. Seeing the dazed expression on Jemma's face made Skye smile brightly. "Better?"

Bikini.

A white string bikini.

Skye in a white string bikini.


End file.
